


A Short Walk

by Kiwikiwi591



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Feels, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Parentlock, Short, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikiwi591/pseuds/Kiwikiwi591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes to visit an old friend, taking someone along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Walk

Sherlock walked quietly down the path, holding tightly onto the little girl's hand clasped in his. He looked up at the clear sky, enjoying the feel of the warm summer sun for a moment. He looked down at the girl beside him, just four years old, little white shoes clicking on the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at him with familiar blue eyes.

"Just to visit somebody," He replied. She looked confused, but nodded. She didn't really understand, but she knew Sherlock knew what he was doing.

They continued walking for a couple minutes, then Sherlock stopped to look. They took a turn, walking onto the soft grass. After a while longer, they stopped, having reached their destination. Sherlock's grip tightened ever so slightly on the girl's hand.

"Is this it?" She asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth. This is it," he replied quietly. The girl looked up at his face, seeing a look she didn't quite understand. He looked like he'd lost a favorite toy, but couldn't get a new one like he always did when she lost one of hers.

She looked at the stones in front of them, trying to make sense of the letters. She'd been trying eagerly to try and learn to read, even at four years old, and Sherlock was more than happy to oblige her curiosity. He'd even given a couple of rare smiles at her desire to learn.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly.

Sherlock paused a minute, his lips parting slightly. After a deep breath, he replied.

"A very good friend of mine. We knew each other for a long time, and he saved my life in many ways without even trying. I never could have thanked him enough for it."

"He sounds like a superhero!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

Sherlock gave a small smile, too. "Yes, I suppose he was. He was a hero."

After a while, Elizabeth's smile faded. "What happened to him?" she asked.

Sherlock stopped, breathing in sharply. After a couple moments, he finally looked down at Elizabeth. She frowned, seeing the look on his face.

He looked forward again. "Well, not very long after you were born, your mummy got very sick. Something went wrong in the hospital, they said. Eventually, she just couldn't hold on any longer. Your daddy tried very hard to be strong, for you. He tried so, so hard," he said, going quiet at the end as his voice broke. "But one day, he just collapsed at home. The doctors said that the stress from when he fought in the war, when he ran around in London, from when one of his friends hurt him very badly... It added up. They said that this was just one thing too much for him to handle. It turns out, he had a heart problem for a very long time. All of the things he went through just finally worked it too hard."

They were both quiet then. Elizabeth looked at the headstones in front of them, feeling very sad for Sherlock's friends.  She knew that they were technically her mummy and daddy, and it made her sad that she couldn't remember them, but Sherlock had been a wonderful daddy. He'd been the best that she could imagine, always getting her everything she needed for as long as she could remember. It made her sad to see him so upset.

After a while, Sherlock knelt down, putting his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "Your mummy and daddy were very good people, Elizabeth. I didn't know your mummy for very long, but she was very good. You daddy was the best man I'd ever met, and still is." He swallowed, trying to clear his throat of the lump that was forming. "Don't you ever forget that," he said. Elizabeth came forward, wrapping her arms around Sherlock's neck. He squeezed her, taking shuddering breaths. After a couple moments, they stood, and Sherlock rested a hand on one of the headstones before they walked away.

"Can we go to the park?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Sherlock nodded, then took one more deep breath. The girl looked back, taking one last look at the stone that Sherlock had touched. She couldn't understand the words, but she knew that they were important.

  
 _John Hamish Watson  
_ _Captain, Doctor, Friend, Loving Husband;_  
A Hero to Many.


End file.
